


Is It What Could Have Been, Or What Could Be

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Earth-2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this a dream or some glimpse a future he had never even considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling this isn't at all what the anon asked for but I kind of got carried away....and I intend to write more.

Is It What Could Have Been, or What Could Be

xXx

“Leonard, look out!” Sara’s warning was the last thing he heard before he was knocked off his feet by a concussive force. Everything went dark as he hit the ground. 

xXx

“What the hell was that?” Mick demanded, standing beside his partner’s prone form. Sara knelt beside him, checking his pulse. 

“He’s still alive, pulse is strong.”

“I believe that was a shock wave of some kind but i am uncertain as to its origin.” Rip explained. “We will have to ask Gideon for that information, in the meantime, things seem to be wrapped up here, let’s get Mr. Snart back to the Wave rider and get out of here.” 

They all agreed and Mick bent down, scooping Leonard over his shoulder and heading back to the ship, the team close on his heels. Once back at the Wave rider, Mick took Leonard to the Medical Suite where Prof. Stein got him settled. They then made their way up to the bridge where the rest of the team was waiting for answers. 

“It would appear that your assumptions were correct captain.”

“Good to know.” Rip replied. “Can you pinpoint the origin of the energy?”

“From what I can tell, Captain, the energy originated from an Alternate Dimension known as Earth-2.” she explained.

“An Alternate Reality?” Prof. Stein questioned, his excitement apparent.

“Indeed Prof.” Rip replied. “There are numerous Alternate Realities, all existing in their own timelines.” 

“Fascinating, what does that mean for Snart?” Mick asked. 

“Quite frankly, Mr. Rory, nothing. Being knocked unconscious as Mr. Snart was is not at all dangerous. The energy is normal discharge from the points of contact.” 

“Points of contact?” Palmer asked. 

“Yes, Dr. Palmer, you see the Alternate Realities all orbit each other like planets and occasionally they will graze each other in their orbiting cycles. The collisions cause energy discharge that ripples through both dimensions. Usually no one even notices it, much less are affected by it, but due to recent events in 2016 Central City, the energy has become temporarily tangible.” Gideon explained. 

“So basically Snart just has to sleep it off.” Sara stated. 

“Indeed, Ms. Lance.”

Sara sighed. “Then I guess we wait.” 

xXx

Leonard came to in a park in Central City. He didn’t know how he got there, but judging from the appearance of the buildings and the people walking around him he assumed it wasn’t the Central City he knew. People moved all around him, shuffling along through their days, as if he weren’t even there. It took a someone walking right through him to realize that as far as they were concerned he wasn’t there. 

With a sigh, he tried the coms but they weren’t working so he started walking around, hoping to gather some information that could help him figure out what was going on. Leonard had just made it to the entrance of the park when a familiar face caught his attention. Sara Lance, Well, maybe not totally familiar, it was in the way she walked the way she held herself. She was confident in herself but not in the way the Sara he knew was. His… The Sara he knew was confident because she had to be. She wore her confidence like armor built through years of training and torture, hardship and loss. This Sara was confident in her beauty. She held a place of power in this city that much he could surmise from her garments, black pencil skirt, white blouse and matching suit jacket. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a twist, held in place with a diamond hair comb in the shape of a Canary. She was important and he was intrigued. 

So he followed her. She stopped by a restaurant and picked up some take out and then made her way through the streets of Central City until she made it to a ritzy loft complex downtown. He followed her inside and up to the penthouse, where she deposited the food in the kitchen and headed up a set of stairs across the open concept loft. 

While she was gone, Leonard took the opportunity to look around. Pictures of Sara with her parents, her sister and friends from Star City, even a few familiar faces from Central. He froze as he noticed her graduation picture, her graduation picture from the police academy. Around it were framed awards, commendations and promotions. From the looks of it she was now a Captain of the Central City Police Department. 

Any further exploration was cut short when he heard her coming back down the stairs. He froze, eyes widening as he took her in. Blue boy short that left very little to the imagination and a white tank top that didn’t do much to hide the fact that she was without a bra. Her hair was free now, cascading down her back and swishing around her shoulders as she danced along to the tune she was singing under her breath. 

Leonard followed her into the kitchen where she pulled the containers of food out of the take out back and scooped the contents onto plates. She set them on the breakfast bar with silverware and then pulled two beers from the fridge just as the front door opened. 

“Sara?” a shockingly familiar voice called out and Leonard turned just in time to watch himself walk in. Perfectly pressed blue suit, striped shirt and a loving smile on his face that turned into a smirk when he caught sight of her. 

“Hey you.” she greeted with a wide smile. Leonard watched as his counterpart approached Sara, looking her up and down. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist and she his neck pulling him down into a deep kiss. The kiss grew heated and his doppelganger trailed his hands to her ass, gripping it and lifting her up onto the bar stool behind her. He was doing his level best to take it to the next level when Sara pushed him away, laughing at his amorous behavior. “Stop, stop, dinner’s going to get cold.” 

“Let it.” he replied trying to move in again. She fought him off. Slapping his chest playfully. 

“Stop, I’m hungry.” she replied. 

He sighed. “Alright, alright.” he conceded in his deep drawl. “You didn’t cook did you?”

“No, I picked up from that place you said you liked downtown.” 

“Ah, too bad, I have a meeting tomorrow I was hoping to miss. Real easy to miss it when I’m dead from food poisoning.” she pinched. “Ow.” he laughed it off letting her jump off the stool and move to sit in her own seat in front of her own plate. With an amused smirk the second Snart slid into his own seat. They ate quietly for awhile before Sara spoke up. 

“Did the accountant get a hold of you? He called me this morning said your phone was going straight to voicemail.”

“Yes, he did.” 

“What did he want?” she asked when he didn’t continue.

“He wanted to give me the latest report on our stocks, the company, my net worth.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that now?”

He shrugged. “Apparently I’m worth two billion now. You were right about those investments in Queen Consolidated.”

Sara grinned at him. “Huh,” she hummed conspiratorially. “I knew there was a good reason to kill you. Maybe I’ll cook dinner tomorrow.” 

Leonard chuckled, shaking his head. “You don’t have to kill me for my money sweetheart, you know everything that’s mine is yours. I made sure of that when we sealed the deal.” he continued taking her right hand in his and fiddling with the platinum band on her ring finger. Her smile turned loving and she leaned toward him, pecking him on the lips. 

She straightened up, going back to her dinner. “So, how was city hall today?” 

“Surprisingly quiet.” he replied. “Now that Zoom is gone, people are getting back to their lives as if he was never here.” 

“Well that’s good.” Sara replied. “I know my officers are certainly more relaxed, and Detective West-Allen ensures me that Zoom is gone for good.”

“Now how would she know that?” 

Sara shrugged. “I don’t know, she and Barry have been acting strangely even before their impromptu vacation to Atlantis.” she sighed. “But, she’s the best we’ve got and I trust her.” 

“Well, that’s all that really matters I suppose.” 

Leonard picked up his empty plate as well as hers and brought them to the sink, washing everything while Sara took care of the counter. When all that was done he turned to his wife with devious grin. “Now, where were we.” 

She chuckled. “Oh, if only Central City knew how insatiable their mayor is.” she teased leaning seductively back against the counter. 

“Something tells me my polling numbers would go up if they knew that.” Sara outright laughed, throwing her head back. Leonard took the opportunity to step into her, trailing kisses down her throat, and wrapping her in his arms. “Now, what do you say we forget all about work and polls and my insults to your cooking skills and start of our anniversary weekend just right.” 

“Mmm, always have a plan don’t you, Mr. Snart?” 

Leonard smirked resting his forehead against hers. “Of course Mrs. Snart.” 

Without another word he slid his hands down to the back of her thighs and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his hips. He then turned and headed for the stairs, disappearing to the second floor.

xXx

Leonard watched the happy couple disappear up the stairs. Her heart was pounding, blood rushing in his ears. Had he really just witnessed that? What even was that? Was this a dream or some glimpse a future he had never even considered. 

Was all of this what could have been if his father hadn’t been a crook; hadn’t raised him to be a crook, or was this what could be if he changed now, if he gave himself the chance to be better. If he were honest with himself the thought had occurred to him. Having spent that last few months traveling through time, losing his best friend, finding him again and gaining new ‘friends’, he quickly realized that going back to 2016 and falling back into old habits wouldn’t feel right, it wouldn’t be right. He’d proven not only to himself but to people who had once seen him as a criminal that he was more than that and this, all of this, it could very well be proof that he had a chance for something more. 

Leonard took the chance to look around the apartment again, this time finding pictures he had missed. Specifically these doppelgangers’ wedding photo. Sara looked stunning in her white gown, the same canary hairpin present with her veil. Leonard was in a simple black suit with a subtle navy blue vest. In another photo of their wedding they stood together with Mick beside Leonard, clearly his best man, and Laurel on Sara’s side. More photos showed Leonard with his sister both of them smiling on her graduation day. 

A trip around the loft found him in his counterpart’s home office where more pieces of the puzzle were on display. A photo of Leonard with Lisa, this time at his own graduation, college from the looks of it. Degrees hung on the wall, all of them his, he was a lawyer. Articles chronicled his rise from lower class son of a crook, pulling himself up by his bootstraps to become a prominent wealthy lawyer, before running for office. He was in his second term as mayor and from the looks of it he was doing a pretty good job. 

Some bumping around outside caught his attention and he made his way back out into the main living area to Sara digging around into the freezer, her shorts and tank replaced with the stripped shirt his doppelganger had been wearing. She came out with a tub of ice cream and pulled two spoons out of the drawer.

“What are you doing down here?” his doppelganger called out as he descended the stairs. “I walked away for a minute and you disappeared.” he told her stepping into the kitchen. She held up the ice cream and spoons with a smile. Gone was the classy suit, now he wore only a pair of low slung grey sweats. 

“A little snack with our movie.” she explained and he chuckled. 

“Now who's got the plan?”

Leonard realized as he watched them walk back up stairs, hand in hand that the edges of his vision were going dark. The room began to blur together before the ground below him gave way.

xXx

Leonard jumped awake, startling Prof. Stein who had been checking his chart beside his bed. “Mr. Snart, welcome back.” Stein greeted. Leonard stared down at his lap trying to catch his bearings. He ignored Stein’s worried questions as he stood abruptly, grabbing whatever was his and storming toward the door just as it opened to admit Mick and Palmer. He blew past them. 

“Snart, what the hell?” Mick questioned. Leonard ignored him as well. He didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to explain, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Is It What Could Have Been, or What Could Be

Chapter 2

xXx

Leonard needed answers about what had happened to him, but he wasn't too keen on letting anyone know what he had seen. He was still confused about what he had witnessed and quite frankly he wasn't sure how he felt about it. So, he was left with only one option. 

Asking Gideon.

Gideon explained the details about what had happened and that the visions he had seen were simply the life of his doppelgänger in an alternate reality. So technically he had been right. What he had seen was what could have been if different decisions had been made, if he hadn't become what he was.

Now he sat on his bed, staring at his parka and playing Gideon's warning in his head. 

Apparently there was still trace residue from the energy that had gotten him into this mess and were he to wear the parka again before the residue could fully dissipate he may find himself in the same situation again. 

Now one wouldn’t think that wouldn't be such a problem. He just wouldn't wear it for awhile maybe have Gideon make him a new one until his was clean.The problem was, he wanted to see more. He never pegged himself as a masochist but he was certainly heading in that direction as he stared at the dark blue jacket. 

Leonard sighed, taking a deep breath. "This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself, standing from his perch on the end of his bed and storming toward the door. He stopped just short of his hand on the button, hesitating, thinking. 

Slowly he turned back, the jacket just where he left it. He stepped toward it and paused, another step another pause like a strange halting repetitive dance. He picked it up when he was beside the chair and stared down at it. 

He let out a soft breath before slowly slipping it on then as if in a trans made his way to bed, climbed in and tried to relax, eventually falling into a fitful sleep. 

xXx

“Sir, your four o’clock just called, he’s had an emergency and was hoping to reschedule.” Leonard’s secretary said through the intercom. 

“Alright, thank you Simone. Reschedule the appointment for this week, shift things around if you have to. You can go home for the night if you have nothing else to do.” 

“Of course Mr. Mayor. Thank you.”

The line went quiet and Leonard turned back to his paperwork. About twenty minutes later his secretary let him know she was leaving and Leonard bid her farewell. He worked for another hour and a half before putting away his work and packing up his briefcase. He then replaced his suit jacket, picked up his briefcase and headed out, locking the door behind him. He made his way through City Hall, greeting security on his way out the front doors. 

Leonard stopped at the stop of the stairs, smiling when he spotted the familiar face at the bottom. “Hey big brother.” Lisa greeted him as he stepped down beside her. 

“Lisa, this is a nice surprise.” he replied. She smiled, wrapping an arm around her brother’s waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Well, I heard Sara was working late, so I thought maybe we could grab some dinner around the corner.”

“For you little sister, anything.” 

She laughed leading the way to the pub around the corner. They took their usual seats at a hightop in the back and settled in to enjoy a nice dinner. They talked about any and everything. From their respective jobs to their personal lives. It wasn’t until the end of their meal that things started to get interesting. Lisa grew a bit more fidgety, a little nervous. 

“You know, you’re a terrible liar.” Leonard finally told her.

“What do you mean?” she asked confused. 

“You’re nervous, no reason to be nervous around your big brother, right?” 

Lisa snorted. “Sure, unless of course I’m worried about how he will react to what I have to tell him.” 

“You can tell me anything Lisa, you know that.” he told her. 

“I do, I do know that.” she hesitated, “Mick, has asked me to marry him.” she finally got out. Leonard watched her a smile growing on his face. 

“Are you serious?” he asked. She nodded. He smiled. “Lisa, that’s great news.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” he agreed, pulling her into a hug. “Are you happy about this?” Lisa nodded.

“Yes, I am, I just worry that he’s not thinking this through you know.” she explained. “You know he’s never been one to believe in marriage. I mean I want this, but I don’t know if he wants this, or if he’s just trying to make me happy.” 

“Would you be happy if he didn’t want to marry.” 

Lisa nodded. “I’m happy just being with him. I mean I love him, and I know he loves me, it’s just… I don’t want him to do this for me, I want him to do this because he wants to.”

Leonard laughed. “You do know Mick right? He doesn't do anything he doesn’t want to.” 

“I guess that’s true.” 

“Of course it is, but if this really bothers you, maybe you should talk to him.” 

Lisa shrugged. 

xXx

Leonard watched his doppelganger enter the loft and followed him in, keeping track of him as he went through a routine. He showered and changed into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt then headed for his office where he did a few hours of work before turning in for the night. He was sure this trip would be wasted as he looked around the loft looking for any kind of change. He had found nothing when his attention was drawn to the door. 

Sara stepped into the loft, dropping her briefcase and jacket by the door. She kicked off her shoes and headed straight for the stairs. Making her way to the master bedroom. Sara went into the bathroom and came back out a short time later in her pajamas. Leonard stared mesmerized by the way she crawled across the bed toward his doppelganger, planting a kiss on his temple to wake him. He turned from his side to face her a lethargic smile on his face. 

“Hey.” he greeted her softly. “What time is it?” he asked turning over onto his back and holding his arm out for her. She scooted down next to him, laying her head on his chest. 

“A little after eleven.” she replied as he wrapped his arm around her. 

“You catch the bad guys.” 

“No, but we know who did it. There’s an ABP out on them.” 

“Good.” 

She hummed in replied cuddling into his side. “How was your day?”

“I had dinner with Lisa.” he told her. “She told me Mick proposed.” 

“Oh yeah, I expected they would do that together at your birthday party this weekend.” 

“Me too, as it turns out, Lisa’s not so sure this is what Mick wants.”  

“And let me guess, you didn’t tell her that Mick talked to you already right?”

“He asked me not to. I told her to talk to him about her concerns so we’ll see what happens.”

Sara chuckled. “I’ve never seen two people more in love dance around each other so much.” 

Leonard chuckled. “Isn’t that the truth.” he sighed, “At least he finally asked her. He’s been so worried about her reaction and whether or not she’d say yes he’s been putting it off.”  

Sara chuckled. “Who knew Mick was such a sap.”

They fell into silence after that and Sara was almost certain Leonard had fallen asleep until she heard the soft, deep rumble of his voice. “Do you remember how we met?”

Sara huffed. “Of course. The little sixteen year old totally smitten with the older bad boy her father would never approve of.” 

She could hear Leonard’s smile in his words. “Yeah, you know I used to wonder what would have happened if you hadn’t come along back then.”

“Well, I think you would have graduated high school, gone to community college. You would have proven yourself and been given a full ride to a prestigious university. You would have then gone to Law school and worked your way up from intern to senior partner of a world renowned law firm. You’d grow your own fortune with careful investments and clients who trust you implicitly and then one day you would decide to run for Mayor of Central City, because you couldn’t stand to watch corruption over take the city you love.” she sat up and smiled down at him. “Don’t sell yourself short Len, you were well on your way to building the life you have now long before I ever showed up. You did all this on your own, I’m just the woman lucky enough to have had a front row seat.” 

Leonard shook his head. “Now who’s selling herself short.”

Sara sighed, laying back down. “Why the hell are we getting so deep this late at night.”

“I don’t know.” Leonard replied, “I guess Lisa and Mick just got me thinking.” 

“About what?” she asked around a yawn. Leonard looked down at her and smiled. 

“Nothing that can’t wait until morning.” 

They unanimously agreed slowly falling asleep wrapped in each others' arms.

xXx

“Snart!” 

Leonard jumped awake yet again, this time coming face to face with a very unamused Sara. 

“What the hell Lance? What are you doing in here?” 

“I came to get you for dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.” he grouched, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“Well too bad. Gideon said you haven’t eaten anything substantial in almost two days.” 

“What do you care?” he asked scooting to the edge of the bed and standing. He walked passed her, slipping his parka off and laying it over the chair almost reverently. He heard Sara sigh. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. “Ever since that accident you’ve been acting strangely.”

“Strangely how?” he challenged her, turning on his heels to stare her down with some convoluted hope that for once he could actually intimidate her. She looked sad as she relaxed her stance, uncrossing her arms. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” god help him she actually sounded sad. “Gideon said that you would have been able to see things from the alternate reality. Did you see something bad?” 

“No.” he answered just a bit too quickly.

“You did, didn’t you. Snart, you have to know, whatever you saw isn’t real in the sense that all of this is real. It’s not your concern. It’s not your reality.”

Leonard huffed, running a hand through his shaved hair. “Yeah, that’s kind of the problem.” he muttered just loud enough for her to hear him as he walked around her and out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't really how I planned to end this story, but I have all kinds of ideas for how E-2 Leonard and Sara meet, so stay tuned for another story in this series

Is It What Could Have Been, or What Could Be

Chapter 3

xXx

“He’s... upset.” Sara told Mick as she watched the larger man stuff his face. 

“I’ve noticed.” he replied. “He’s doesn’t talk about stuff like that though.”

“Yeah, I noticed that myself. It’s just, I think it’s because of something he saw when he was unconscious.” she continued, “I think he saw something… unnerving, but then at the same time I think whatever he saw is something that he wants.”

“I assume you already asked him?” she nodded. “And since you're here, he obviously didn’t tell you anything.” She nodded again. Mick shrugged and went back to his grazing. 

“Seriously, that's it?” She asked. Mick shrugged and Sara rolled her eyes. “Good talk Mick.” She continued jumping down from the bar stool and heading toward the door.

“Sara.” Mick called out stopping her as she reached the door. She turned to face him. “Snart loves a challenge, the more you push, the less willing he’ll be to talk.” 

xXx

Sara knew what Mick had told her was true, she'd witnessed it herself numerous times. A part of her wanted to heed his warning; the assassin within her trained to sit and wait for the right moment. The other part of her, the little girl who broke rules and got what she wanted with a bat of her eyelashes wanted to run at him head on, bust down his walls and make him tell her what she wanted to know. She knew logically that wouldn’t work even if he wasn’t so closed off, but it didn’t stop her from wanting, hoping. 

Sara didn’t find Leonard in his room as she expected she would. As she stood among his things, a sense of longing struck her. She wanted to understand this man. And yet at every turn she came up short, roadblocks, walls, anything and everything you could think of to keep her out. On some level she supposed it was just how things went. That a man like Leonard Snart who had been through the things he had been through would hold everyone at arm’s length. She wasn’t much different in that respect. Keeping people at a distance. Of course she kept people at a distance for their safety. He kept people at a distance for his own safety. 

Sara sighed, backtracking out of his room and heading for her own. 

xXx

Leonard watched from around the corner until Sara was out of sight. When she was gone he returned to his room, looking around out of habit to make sure nothing was missing. He was sure Sara wouldn’t have taken anything but habits were hard to break. When he was finished he went to his bed, climbed up and laid down.  

He should find her, talk to her, tell her what he’d seen, but he supposed on some level he wanted to keep it to himself. If he told her there was a chance she would pull away, that she would find all of this too weird. What if she was disgusted by what he’d seen, what if it bothered her that he wanted that? What if she didn’t feel the same way? 

Leonard sighed, trying to relax. He fell into a restless sleep, hoping not to dream. 

xXx

Leonard startled as he opened his eyes, jerking away from the woman standing beside his bed, arms crossed. “Would you please stop doing that!” he snapped angrily, sitting up and moving away from her, his back against the wall. She didn’t reply, simply glaring at him. “What?”

“I sick of this.” she finally replied. “I’m sick of the give a little then take it back, I’m sick of the flirting and getting nothing out of it. And most of all I’m sick of you avoiding me.” 

Leonard sighed, refusing to look at her. “Just…” he hesitated. “I…” 

“Please Len, talk to me. Nothing you can say can be as bad you seem to think.” 

“You don’t know that.” he finally looked at her and Sara was taken back by the sad longing his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Try me.” She told him after a moment's hesitation. He shook his head, letting it fall back with a thunk against the wall. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like every time he thought he had the words they escaped him before he could say them. 

Sara climbed up onto the bed next to him. Sitting as close as he was usually comfortable with. “I saw… my life… no that’s not right. It wasn’t my life. It was someone else’s. It was me, but not me.” 

“An alternate reality.” She stated and Leonard nodded.

“It was the kind of life I could have had if I hadn’t let my father turn me into...this.” 

“You say ‘this’ like it’s a bad thing.”

“Isn’t it?” he asked and she couldn’t remember ever hearing him so unsure of himself. 

“I don’t think so. I mean, I’m sure you’ve done things that most people wouldn’t be proud of, but hell who am I to judge. I’m no angel either.”

“You did what you did to survive…”

“And you didn’t? You don’t think your father forcing you to go on jobs with him, being the reason you went to jail at fourteen isn’t excuse enough to do what you did. There are different kinds of situations that require one’s survival. Just because they're different doesn’t make them any less valid.” 

“This alternate version of me… he had the same father I did.” he explained. “Got tossed around, protected his sister, watched the old man go to prison and come back worse off than when he left and you know what he did with his life?” 

“What?” 

“He’s a billionaire lawyer. He’s mayor of Central City. He’s… a good man.” 

“You’re a good man.” she told him. 

“No, I’m not. He went through everything I did. Everything. And what did he do? He picked himself up and made a real honest life for himself. What did I do? I became… this.” 

“Okay, first of all, stop saying ‘this’ likes it’s a bad thing. You what this alternate you sounds like? A douche. I bet he’s some uptight asshole with more money than he’ll ever need and a chip on his shoulder that he hide under expensive suits. He’s not you and I for one think that’s a good thing.” 

Leonard stared at her, a smile, unwittingly, growing on his face. It started small, a little chuckle before it grew into full blown laughter. He was doubled over, tears in his eyes as Sara stared at him incredulously. 

“What? What’s so funny?” 

Leonard leaned back, taking control of his laughter. “You…” he gasped for breath. “You should know.” he finally got out, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

Leonard was clearly amused, and she felt trepidatious. “You married him.” he finally told her. “Well, your alternate self did. Captain Sara Lance Central City Police Department.” he continued finding far too much amusement in her shocked expression. 

“I...what?” 

“You Sara Lance of Earth-2 married Me Leonard Snart of Earth-2. From the looks of it we are very happy together.” he took a breath. “Also Mick and my sister are engaged and I don’t really know how I feel about that.” 

After a few minutes, when Sara still hadn’t said anything, Leonard looked down to find her staring right back up at him. “How happy?” she finally asked, her voice soft. 

“Nauseatingly.” he replied and that seemed to snap her out of it a little smile growing across her face. 

“You're such a cynic Lenny.” she told him, looking away and leaning into his side, laying her head against his shoulder. 

“Yeah, maybe I just need something more to look forward to.” he told her. Sara smiled. 

“Well then, we’ll just have to work on that. Won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
